Firewalls and Passwords
by starrgirl22
Summary: Danny is put in a dangerous situation. Grace's life depends on the decisions he makes. Not to mention his own.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm back. Sorry it took so long to start posting again. Since I went back to work after my Christmas Break I have come home just about every night completely wiped out. And of course my one year old's new favorite game is "Let's Pull All the DVD's Off the Shelf". I have to say how ecstatic I am that Danny won the custody thing on the show. It almost makes up for them killing Malia. Almost. I was so excited that I had to rewatch the episode because I missed half the dialogue that ended the show. How sweet was it to see Danny say that Hawaii was now his home. And Steve in dress blues. So HOT! By the way anybody else think it was a bit weird that Rachel was not at the hearing. I mean it is only the custody of her kid. Kind of important isn't it? If I was the judge I would be a bit miffed about that. Can't wait to see what is going to happen next. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story. Please be nice because this story is kind of my baby. It was the first one I wrote out on my computer back last September when I got into writing fan fiction for H50. As always reviews are welcomed. By the way this is the semi sequel to "Time Moves On". The only connections between the stories are in this first chapter. Honestly the only reason this is a semi sequel is because I was too lazy to create another teacher character. Plus when I started writing it I wanted Danny to have custody._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry no smart ass remark tonight. I am too tired to think of one._

Danny pulled into the parking lot and brought the Camaro to a screeching halt. He ran towards the building hurrying inside.

He now had full, not temporary, custody of his ten year old, daughter Grace, and he was late picking her up from school. It was the first time since she had come to live with him 3 months ago. Usually he was able to get someone if he wasn't able to be there when school let out.

Danny raced down the hallway.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," he huffed as he entered Grace's classroom.

Grace was sitting at her desk reading. Her teacher, Miss Kendal, was writing on the whiteboard.

"You're late, Danno," Grace said flashing her big brown eyes at him.

"It won't happen again", Danny said apologetically to Grace and her teacher.

"It's alright. . . .Grace why don't you go get you make sure you have your homework." said the teacher and then she turned to Danny, "May I speak to you for a moment, Mr. Williams?"

Danny nodded.

"In the hallway?"

"Oooohhh!" said Grace holding back a giggle.

"What?" Danny said holding up his hands in mock confusion, "Should I be worried monkey that your teacher wants to talk to me out in the hall?

"She only takes kids into the hallway when they are in trouble," Grace said laughing.

She found the whole situation hilarious.

"Almost always," Miss Kendal chimed in.

The two adults left the room.

Miss Kendal closed the door.

"Mr. Williams," she started.

Danny held his hand up to stop her.

"Danny" he said putting his hand on his chest.

"Alright," said the teacher, "Danny how has Grace been at home. . . emotionally. I mean there have been a lot of changes in her life and I am wondering how she is dealing with it."

"Fine," he said wondering if this teacher was going to start questioning his parenting. "She misses her mother, but that's to be expected. What are you getting at?"

"I started our afternoon lesson when we got back from lunch. . . . A few minutes in I looked over at Grace and saw some tears on her cheeks. It was apparent that she was trying hard not to cry. So I put the others to work on a few problems and invited Grace into the hallway. At that point she didn't hold back. I sent her down to the water fountain for a drink and to give her a break. I got her some tissues. She told me she had talked to her mother on the phone last night and that she had felt sad ever since they hung up."

The teacher stopped talking. Danny had listened closely and was now processing all of the information.

"It was the first time since Rachel had left for Las Vegas last week that Grace was able to sit and talk with her for more than 5 minutes. Rachel has been awfully busy with the baby, organizing their new place, and of course the time change between here and Vegas."

"Well I just wanted to make you aware of the situation here at school. Grace is one of my best students and I want her to be happy."

"Any suggestions?" Danny asked.

The teacher took a deep breath. "Now Mr. . . . I mean Danny you have a high stress and risk job. I see news reports and read articles about the great things your task force has done for Hawaii. In fact it is a privilege to have your daughter in my class. I admire and respect the work you do, but. . . …"

"Ah of course there is always a big hairy but," interrupted Danny.

Miss Kendal gave Danny a teacher look, and he apologized for his choice of words. He was in his mid thirties and the "teacher look" still startled him.

"What I was about to say," said Miss Kendal jumping back in, "Is spend some quality time with Grace away from your office and stress of your job. I think it might help."

"I'm doing my best," Danny whispered.

"I know that. Being a single parent is not easy, but it is not impossible. I grew up in a single parent home. . . . . Grace loves you, and it seems to me that for the first time in the past two years you get to have some real time with your daughter and now it is your ex wife's turn to be on your time schedule as far as visits go."

Danny smiled at the young educator and nodded.

"I'll do that," he said. "Anything else?"

Miss Kendal thought for a moment.

"If you ever repeat this I could into trouble, but here goes. . . . I was hoping you would get custody so Grace could finish out the year in my class."

She winked at Danny.

"And about being on time for pick up. . . ."

Danny put up his hands to stop her.

"I had someone and they cancelled on me an hour before school let out. I didn't realize I had a message until I got your call. It won't happen again."

Miss Kendal smiled.

"Keep in mind that I am here and hour before and after school. Grace is always welcome to be here for that time," Miss Kendal said as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Danny.

He opened it and saw a phone number.

"My cell. . . I always have it on me and unlike the children I can keep mine on during school hours."

"You giving me your number?" Danny asked.

"Only if you need to call me if you are going to be late," she repeated.

Miss Kendal turned to open the door and stopped.

"Danno?" she asked pointing at the man.

"It's what Grace called me when she was little."

"Oh I see. Well, I thought it had something to do with you."

"What's 'it'?", Danny asked wishing the teacher wouldn't beat around the bush and get to the point.

"You should ask Grace about the story she is writing in class. The main character's name is Danno and he solves crimes."

Danny grinned and nodded his head flattered at his daughter's choice of inspiration. Miss Kendal opened the door and called to Grace. The young girl hurried to her father's side and slipped her hand into his.

"Have a good weekend honey," said Miss Kendall.

Grace waved and she and Danny turned to walk down the hall.

"I am so sorry monkey," Danny said as the two headed toward the front doors.

"It's ok, Daddy."

Grace knew that her father was still getting used to picking her up or arranging for someone to pick her up from school each day.

When they reached the Camaro Danny opened the door for his daughter.

"Are we going back to your office?" Grace asked as she climbed into the car.

"Just for a little while," Danny answered shutting he door.

He still had some work to do before he could call it a day. It had been easy to get permission to have Grace in the building so he could finish up daily jobs. All he had to do was ask Steve.

Danny drove out of the school parking lot.

"Do you have any homework this weekend?" he asked as he drove along the highway.

"Some math and reading," Grace answered, "I can get it done when we get to your office."

"How about writing?" he asked hoping she would tell him about her story.

"I left that in my desk. Besides I am not done with it yet?"

"Your teacher said that your main character's name is Danno and he solves crimes."

"Just like you."

"That's right monkey just like me . . . .so tell me more."

"Alright, but not too much. I'll let you read it when I am finished."

Danny nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Well it's about Danno. He's an alley cat who catches bad guys."

"I'm sorry an alley cat?" Danny asked completely taken by surprise.

Grace continued, "Yeah and he has a partner a bull dog named Mac."

Danny thought for a moment.

"Mac as in McGarrett?"

Grace nodded.

"So how come I am an alley cat. . . .why not some jungle cat. . . a tiger or panther for instance?"

"Cause then Mac the bull dog wouldn't be able to be his partner because bull dogs don't live in the jungle."

"Oh of course they can't. What was I thinking?" Danny flashed an amused smile to his daughter.

"Besides they live in New Jersey. There aren't any jungles in New Jersey," Grace finished.

Danny chuckled and reached over to squeeze her knee.

"I shouldn't be long, I just need to take a look at a few case files."

Danny paused for a moment.

"You know everyone has really enjoyed having you at work this week. Your smile sure brightens up the place. And I think Uncle Steve would love to hear about your story too."

At that moment a huge jolt ran through the car. Both occupants heard the crunch of metal on metal as they were hit hard from behind. Danny struggled through the surprise, shock, and fear to keep his car from swerving off the road. He managed to get straightened out when a second jolt moved ferociously through the vehicle. This time he couldn't keep the Camaro on the road, and it crashed into a tree.

It took Danny a moment to compose himself. His first instinct was to make sure Grace was okay. He unbuckled his safety belt and reached over to his daughter grateful that Grace would scold him if he didn't put it on.

"Grace, are you alright?" he asked.

"What happened?"

She looked over at her father with fear in her eyes.

"I don't. . ." Danny started until he remembered that he had been hit twice from behind.

This had been no accident. He quickly unbuckled Grace's seat belt.

"Run Grace," he said urgently, "Run and hide."

When she didn't move he reached across her to open the door. He then heard the sound of glass breaking on his side of the car. He turned around to look only to be met with the butt of a hand gun. It hit him square in the face and knocked him unconscious immediately.

Grace watched in horror and screamed as she pushed the car door open and jumped out.

"Grab her!" she heard a voice on her father's side of the car yell. She had only gone a few steps when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No!" she screamed, "Let me go."

She struggled as hard as she could but her efforts were met only with cruel laughter. The person holding her was a large man with about a day's worth of scruff on his face. He picked her up and put one arm around her waist. Grace continued her struggle. She saw the man that had hit her father with the gun. He was still on Danny's side of the car. Two other men had joined him and were pulling Danny out of the car. One man heaved the unconscious blonde over one shoulder and proceeded toward the van that had hit their car.

The man holding Grace began walking towards the vehicle as well. Grace saw some damage to the front end of it. Grace started to scream for help, but was soon silenced by her captor's large hand.

The man with the gun walked toward the pair. He put the gun away and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small bottle and handkerchief. He put some of the bottle's contents on the cloth. The hand pulled away only to be replaced with the handkerchief. Grace smelled an odd odor that made her feel dizzy and then tired. After a several moments she couldn't fight anymore. Her eyes closed and her body when limp.

"Let's go," the man who had just drugged her said.

The large man put Grace in the van next to Danny. The man then felt around in Grace's pockets. No cell phone. He leaned over the girl and felt the detective's pockets. Bingo, they couldn't have their hostages calling for help. He tossed the phone next to the crashed car, shut the back doors of the van, and joined his companions up front.

_A/N: I KILLED THE CAMARO! I am not a car person, but man I love that car. Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. And again sorry about the Camaro. This chapter is short, but I hope to post again this weekend. It all depends if baby will take a long nap so I can write and edit._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, nothin', nada, zero, zip, zilch. Is zilch even a word?_

Steve McGarrett looked up from the file on his desk. He hoped to see Danny and Grace walk through the double doors that led into the bull pen. Danny should have been back from picking up his daughter. The navy seal began to feel a bit worried about his partner. The tough man put those feelings aside.

"Don't be silly. He probably just stopped to get Grace something to eat before coming back. Yeah, that was it," he said to himself.

Steve looked back down at his desk. Soon the uneasy feeling about Danny's absence returned. Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket making sure he didn't have any missed messages. He then got up and walked out of his office.

"Have either of you heard from Danny?" Steve asked Kono and Chin.

The two looked up from the large computer screen.

"Don't think so," said Kono pulling out her phone and checking it for missed calls.

Her cousin did the same and shook his head. McGarrett, still holding his phone, dialed Danny's number. No answer. He tried Grace. Again, no answer. Steve couldn't push back his uncomfortable feeling this time. Something was wrong he just didn't know what.

Steve looked down at the screen, but couldn't focus on the images. He began go over possible scenarios in his head of what had happened to them.

The cell in his hand vibrated and brought him back to reality. He looked down expecting to see Danny's number on the screen. Instead it said HPD. They told him that they had found Danny's car, crashed, on the side of the highway. They couldn't find the detective or his daughter anywhere.

Steve quickly passed that information onto Chin and Kono as he ran towards the exit. They raced after Steve to investigate what had happened to their friend.

The remaining 5-0 task force members arrived at Danny's crunched Camaro. The back of the car had obviously damaged by another vehicle. The team could see paint transfer on the trunk and bumper. One officer had found Danny's phone and was putting it into a bag for evidence. Another was pulling Grace's backpack out of the car, and after searching found her phone as well.

"Damn it," McGarrett cursed.

No chance of locating them through GPS with their phones.

"Someone took off in a hurry," Kono commented looking at the tire marks that had been left on the road.

Chin nodded.

"Yeah, and that someone has Danny and Grace."

Steve's feelings of uneasiness turned to anger. He was pissed. Whoever had done this to his friends was going to pay dearly.

"Alright we have no other cases until we find Danny and Grace," Steve said with authority.

Everyone around them knew that he was now taking charge which of course was with in his rights as the leader of 5-0.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I know why I have been so tired after work. The temperature has been too cold for my 3__rd__ graders to go outside. They have been inside for most recesses since after New Years. I am pretty much going 7 straight hours without a break. Plus on top of it all my sister-in-law babysits for me so I take her three year old along with my 14 month after work. He stays with me anywhere from 1-3 hours. This story could be a slow post. I hope not because I get the feeling that everyone would like to know what is going to happen to Danny and Grace. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own a thing. Damn it!_

A sudden bump in the road shook the van. Danny's eyes flew open. Someone had hit his car and run him off the road. It took him a moment to realize that he was no longer in his Camaro and what had happened.

Danny's head ached and then his heart sank as his thoughts turned to his daughter. He had told her to run before he had been knocked unconscious. He turned his head and saw her small body lying next to him. Danny didn't think it was possible but his heart sank further.

Danny studied his surroundings. They were in the back of a van. There were two long seats in front of him and the driver's seat was in front of that. He counted three sets of feet. Someone was driving. That made at least 4 people in the van. More than likely there was someone in the passenger seat up front as well. Quietly he reached into his pocket. He stopped himself from cursing when he found it empty. At least he knew where his gun was. Safe and sound in the trunk of the Camaro. For now he was on his own and unarmed.

Thoughts raced through his head on how he could get Grace away from these men safely. If he pretended that he was still unconscious he would have a chance to fight back when they stopped and opened the back door. He shot down that idea almost immediately. However it did cause him to look over at the door and wonder if it was locked or not. Could he pull off a such a McGarrett like move while holding onto Grace?

Slowly he sat up and scooted over to Grace. As he picked up his daughter her body remained limp. Panicked he felt for a pulse. He could feel her breath against his wrist as the vein thumped against his fingers.

Danny pulled the handle and the door swung open slamming into the side of the van with a ear splitting crash. This got the attention of his captors.

"He's trying to escape!" shouted someone up front.

Danny felt the van screech to a stop. The sudden force and Grace's weight knocked him on his back. Fortunately for him the men in front of him had tried to get into the back and were tangled up on the seat and floor.

Danny quickly recovered and jumped out the back with Grace. He began searching over his surroundings for a place to hide. He would not be able to stay ahead of the men for long running and carrying Grace. Danny scanned his surroundings as he heard angry shouts followed by running feet behind him. The tree line was across the street. He was positive that if he could reach it he could hide himself and Grace. The footsteps behind him were getting closer. A few more seconds and he would be lost in the trees.

Suddenly a gun shot rang through the air. Danny instinctively dropped to the ground covering Grace protectively with his body. Experience told him that there would be more shots to follow. He wouldn't be able to protect Grace if he was wounded or worse dead. Silence followed the gunshot and Danny knew he had made the wrong move.

The men were on top of him before he could recover. Two pulled him off Grace leaving her unmoving body on the ground. He screamed and kicked at the kidnappers trying frantically to get to her. As Danny struggled he watched a third kidnappers start to pick up his daughter.

"Touch her and your dead you son of a bitch," he yelled attempting to lunge at the man.

Danny's shrieks were ignored as he continued his losing fight. Grace was lifted off the ground and carried back toward the van. One of Danny's attackers managed to get both the detective's arms behind his back. The other sunk his fist into Danny's stomach. The detective got no time to recover before the fist slammed into his jaw. He tasted blood in his mouth as the other fist came around to the other side of his face. Danny took a few more hits to the face and gut. Each time he was struck in the head pain pounded through it. His body began to slump in the other man's grasp. One of his arms was released momentarily only to be taken by the man who had beaten him. Danny tried to make his legs stand up, but he couldn't. They dragged him back to the van. Danny saw Grace being put into the front of the van instead of the back.

The man who had fired the gun had taken a bottle and handkerchief out of his jacket pocket. Danny's feet finally found the ground and he weakly stood before him.

"What do you want with us?" Danny asked as blood ran down the side of his face, "Where are you taking Grace, and what the hell did you do to her?!"

"Calm down she is not going anywhere that you won't be going," the man with the bottle said, "I think it would be best if she rode up front. Just in case you wake up again before you are supposed to."

The man then placed the cloth over Danny's nose and mouth. The detective tried to struggle. He had to get free and get to Grace. The grip on his arms only tightened. After a few moments he started to feel dizzy and his eyelids grew heavy. As he went under he glared at the man with the handkerchief. He memorized his face hoping the he would get the opportunity to punch his lights out. As soon as Danny's body had gone limp they put him into the back of the vehicle, and headed out again.

_A/N: Another cliff hanger. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! And more Danny whumping. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry again! I do have some good news. As I said in an earlier author's note I wrote this story last fall. I also have some bad news. I am rewriting the next chapter so it could take a few days before it's ready. I really really really hope the weather warms up next week so I don't come home from work completely worn out. Thanks for reading. Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So I am going to apologize for apologizing for the Danny whump in my last chapter. I will make a mental note that Danny whumping is acceptable. Thanks for that because it sure is fun to write. My students went out for two out of three recesses today which is really good because it has snowed every morning this week thus far. So if you are reading this then I didn't fall asleep before posting. I am so ready for warmer weather._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Crap Crap Crap Crap!_

Waking up for Danny was a slow and painful, literally, process. When he first became aware the first thing he felt was pounding in his head. It was odd to be in such pain while his head kept swimming. Plus he couldn't manage to open his eyes.

oooo

The next time his mind woke up he registered being on top of a flat cold surface. He suddenly remembered being in the back of a van. Why had he been in the back of a van?

oooo

Danny didn't find the answer until he once again became aware. Memories came flooding into his mind. Grace, the crash, "_Run Grace!_", the van's ceiling, unconscious Grace, jumping from the van, running with Grace, a gunshot, Grace taken, being hit, no more Grace. He had to get to Grace.

As Danny tried to move his foggy head pounded. He then tried to move his arms and legs. That's when he realized his hands were tied behind him and his left arm was going numb. His legs were just as useless. Danny needed to open his eyes, but he just couldn't and soon the fog overtook him again.

oooo

Danny felt pressure around his mouth. Something was inside between his teeth and stretching the corners of his lips. He tried to push the foreign object out of his mouth with his tongue. It wouldn't move. He then realized that whatever it was circled around his cheeks and behind his head. Danny tried saying his daughter's name only to hear it come out as muffled and soft in volume.

Danny heard a noise next to him. It was a soft scraping sound like something close by was moving. He forced his eyes open and saw Grace a few feet away. Her feet were tied at the ankles like his. She had a gag that had been tied partially inside her mouth. Her small arms were behind her back. He guessed they were tied as well. Her eyes were still closed.

Danny felt slightly relieved that Grace had been left with him. He tried again to say her name through his gagged mouth. Grace's eyes opened slightly. The second she saw her father her they widened. He was quite a sight to see.

Danny struggled against his bonds to try and get over to her. All he succeeded in doing was make his wrists and ankles sore. His fingers felt concrete behind him. Turning his head he saw a wall. He managed to scoot back a bit and using all his strength and the wall for support he was able to sit upright. Using his legs he scooted over to Grace and hoped he didn't tear a hole in the rear of his slacks.

Grace looked up at him with large frightened brown eyes. Focusing on keeping balanced he used his shoulder to push Grace upright as well. As soon a she was he glanced down at the ropes that bound her hands together and then scooted around so his back was against hers. He couldn't get his ropes off by himself, but maybe he could untie Grace's hands. His fingers tugged on the rope at different points.

Danny did his best to stay calm. Not an easy feat given their current situation. He knew that losing his temper would do no good for getting Grace freed.

Finally, Danny's fingers found a spot that gave way. It was still slow going being as he couldn't see what he was doing.

After a while Grace felt the ropes loosen enough for her to pull her hands free. She turned herself towards Danny. He was jerking his head back trying to point down to his hands. Grace got the message and none to soon. The movement was killing Danny's already aching head. It didn't take Grace long to have his hands free. Danny turned his attention towards his feet getting the rope off in record time. Last he untied his gag then turned back to Grace freeing her feet and mouth.

Grace lunged at Danny wrapping her arms around his neck. She sobbed onto his shoulder. Danny forgot all his physical pain as relief filled his body. He wrapped his arms around her grateful that she had not remained separated from him. She pulled away from his shoulder and looked at his face. He had several bruises around his jaw and one on his temple that looked particularly nasty. A line of dried blood ran down the side of face.

"Danno, you're hurt," Grace said examining the damage.

"I'm fine, Monkey," Danny lied, "Are you hurt at all?"

Grace shook her head as more tears ran down her cheeks. Danny wiped them with his thumbs and leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Danno, I'm scared," she said leaning her head against his chest.

Danny put a hand on the back of her head trying to comfort her. The truth was he was terrified. He was certain these men wanted something from him. A sick feeling formed in the base of his stomach. He squeezed his daughter tighter knowing that she was there to make sure he cooperated.

Danny knew he had no time to waste. Quickly, he pulled himself up bringing Grace with him. He took her hand and pulled her over to the door. It was locked as he expected. He looked at the top of her head and gently undid one of the clips that kept her bangs out of her eyes.

Danny got on his knees and stuck the clip inside the lock. Grace watched as he wriggled it around hoping to hear some kind of noise that would indicate that he had been successful. Suddenly, remembering, she felt the back of her head. She had added a few bobby pins to keep any wisps of stray hair in place while she was at school.

"Danno," she said tapping his shoulder and offering the thin pin as he turned.

Danny took it, gave her a quick wink, and turned back to the door knob. A moment later they heard a clicking sound. Danny stood and twisted the knob.

Grace took a step forward thinking he was going to go straight out. Instead he released the knob and lifted Grace into his arms. Her hands rested on his broad shoulders as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Gracie, baby, I need you to listen," he said in a soft voice, "I am going to do everything I can to get us out of here, but if I tell you to run you need to run. . . .even if I can't follow."

Grace's eyes widened in fear. How could she even consider leaving without Danno? Whoever had kidnapped them had already hurt him. She didn't want him to be hurt anymore.

"You keep going until you find a phone or a police officer."

Danny knew that his request was scaring her, but he needed to make sure she understood him.

"Promise me, Grace."

His voice was stern and was one that he rarely used with her.

More tears ran down Grace's face as she nodded. Danny pulled this little girl closer. Her hands went from his shoulders to around his neck. He held her only a few seconds before setting her back down on her feet. One hand was placed on the door knob while the other took hold of Grace's. He slowly turned the knob trying to make as little noise as possible.

To Danny's relief the hallway was empty. No was standing guard outside the door. They probably thought that he and Grace wouldn't be able to get out of the ropes.

Outside the door was a hallway that would allow them to go either left or right. They were almost in the center. He looked both ways trying to decide which way to go. Suddenly he heard noise coming from the right side. It was someone shouting.

Danny hurried out of the room in the opposite direction. He needed to get them out of the building. He ran with Grace in tow down the corridor. At the end it curved left revealing another shorter hallway. Danny didn't slow he headed straight for the door at the end of it hoping it would lead them outside.

It led into another room. It was covered in dust. There were abandoned boxes and papers on the floor. It was the window, however, that caught his attention. He pulled Grace inside. This room unlike the other could lock from the inside.

As the pair got closer to the window they noticed something strange. The frame was missing the glass. Danny still checked it to make sure there weren't any stray glass shards that could cut them.

The detective helped Grace onto the sill and carefully lowered her down. As soon as her feet hit the ground he climbed out landing beside her. Father and daughter shared a look. They weren't out of the woods yet.

In front of them about five feet away was a tall chain link fence. The fence ran along the wall of the building and then some. It had barb wire across the top. Danny decided not to risk it. Besides he was sure the fence was too high for Grace to climb.

Again Danny was faced with the choice of left or right. Before, it had been easy to decide. Run away from the noise. He took Grace's hand and picked a direction hoping he had picked a way that would leave them to safety.

He looked back at Grace as he approached the corner of the building and smacked into something hard and solid. Danny staggered back, but kept his balance. The man who had punched him before was standing right in front of him. He was just as surprised as the detective.

Danny took a few steps back making sure that Grace stayed behind him. The kidnapper followed disappearing completely out of sight around the corner of the building.

Danny put his head down and charged like a football player catching the stunned man around the middle knocking him the ground. Grace watched as the two men rolled in the dirt and as her Danno quickly gained the upper hand. Although Danny was a head shorter than the kidnapper he was packing quite a punch. He put all his fury into every blow he delivered.

Danny was so focused on incapacitating the man on the ground that he didn't see the other come around the corner and charge him until it was too late. Danny was tackled to the ground. It didn't take long for both men to be on top of him. Danny fought back as best he could, but the weight of both of them was too much.

The detective's eyes met his daughter's. Grace was frozen in place not sure what to do.

"Grace, run!" he yelled.

The little girl's feet felt like they were full of lead as her she watched her pinned father struggle. She still didn't want to go without him.

"Now, Grace, go!"

She found her feet and turned and ran in the opposite direction from which she and Danny had come. Tears were streaming from her face as she went.

"Go after her," one of Danny's attackers ordered the other. As his weight lifted off Danny the detective started fighting back again. It was obvious it was going to take both large men to restrain the smaller blonde. His size was deceiving. Danny was hauled to his feet. Suddenly in the distance Danny heard Grace scream.

"No No No!" he shouted guessing what had happened.

Danny's heart sank as he watched the man who had drugged him pull Grace back around the corner at the other end of the wall. He had a hold on the collar of her blue shirt and a tight grip on her upper arm.

Danny tried to escape the hands that held him, but it was no use. The man brought the little girl within a few feet of her father. He stared at Danny tightening his hold on the little girl.

"Release him," the man ordered nonchalantly.

The two men obeyed and Danny's arms were set free. Danny was flabbergasted as that was not what he had been expecting. He took a hesitant step toward his daughter. This man, who Danny figured was the in charge, had a look on his face that made Danny shudder.

"Come take her, Detective Williams," the leader said.

"So you know who I am," Danny asked walking toward them, "Is that supposed to impress me?"

The man only gave Danny a sly smile in response. The anxious father hastily closed the gap between him and his daughter. The other man released Grace's collar as Danny took a hold of her free arm. Grace moved closer to her dad and realized that the kidnapper wasn't letting go of her other arm. Danny glared at him trying to figure out what he was getting at. Danny's anger was met with a wicked smile.

"You want to hit me, Williams. Go ahead," the man said in a sarcastic taunting tone.

Danny tugged lightly on Grace's arm hoping he would let go of his child. Instead the leader squeezed Grace's arm tighter causing her to wince. Danny took an infuriated step toward him balling up his free hand.

"That's right, go ahead and hit me because when you do my men will come and take your daughter, by force if necessary, and you will never see her again."

Danny forced his hand to loosen up as the man made his threats. His insides felt like they were shriveling at the thought of never seeing Grace again. Tears rolled down Grace's face as she saw Danno's hand uncurl.

"That's what I thought," the leader taunted, "I think you understand now that I am in control. If I said both of your lives could end right now, but that wouldn't serve my purpose."

Danny nodded in compliance not wanting anything to happen to Grace. The man smirked as he released Grace's arm. She threw herself against Danny's chest wrapping her arms around his waist. Danny put one hand on the side of her head and the other on her back holding her close. The poor girl was shaking all over as she clutched onto her father.

"You bastard! She's just a child!" Danny growled putting all his unleashed fury into the statement.

The man ignored the irate detective's comment.

"Follow me," he said calmly.

The man walked right past the pair and toward his muscle. Reluctantly Danny turned around still holding Grace. He kept his arms, one in front and one in back, wrapped around her shoulders. She moved as close as she could to him keeping her arms draped around his middle. Reluctantly, the father and daughter followed not wanting to know what was going to happen to them next.

_A/N: Hooray, I thought it was going to take me at least a week to write and edit this chapter, but my Sunday plans got cancelled so I was able to spend most of the day writing. Thanks for reading and please review. More plot to come in the next chapter. More Steve to come in the chapter after that._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: In my story, "Time Moves On" I said that I based my courtroom custody stuff on what I had seen on the show Judging Amy. Well one of the ideas in this chapter came from an episode of Numb3rs. I watch too much T.V. In fact I am watching it right now._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Dirt and gravel crunched under five pairs of feet as Danny and Grace walked behind the man who had organized their kidnapping. Goon 1 and Goon 2, Danny had nicknamed them in his head, followed behind the pair.

In a fight Danny knew he could wipe the floor with one of them. The swollen lip and bloody nose on Goon 1 proved that. Danny was pretty sure that the guy would have a black eye by tomorrow too. He could take on one pretty easily, but not both. He was pretty sure he wouldn't get another opportunity like he had had a few minutes earlier. The detective also remembered that there had been two other guys in the van. There was one who was driving and the one who had picked up Grace and put her up in the front of the vehicle. He would not be able to fight his way out of this onel.

Grace stumbled along beside Danny clutching onto him as tight as she could terrified that at any moment she would be taken away. Danny had the same fear. He vowed to himself that the only way these piles of dog shit would take her is over his dead body.

"Hurry it up, shrimp," a voice from behind said as Goon 2 gave Danny a hard shove.

Danny stumbled forward almost losing his balance, but caught himself and Grace at the last second. The detective stopped completely staring straight ahead and fuming. He took in a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. He wasn't going to let Grace see him get his ass handed to him again. He focused on his daughter, on her grip, and on her breaths.

"Move, Shorty!"

Danny hoisted Grace up into his arms as he continued forward. Grace wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Don't look at them. Kay, Monkey?" Danny whispered only loud enough for his daughter to hear.

The leader stopped just outside of a large open door. The entryway look like it would be big enough for a semi truck to pull through. There was a smaller human sized entrance to the left of it.

"You know detective I have to say that two escape attempts was not the kind of behavior that I expected from you. From Commander McGarrett, yes, but not from you," the man said as he walked through the entrance.

The leader turned briefly to see Danny's reaction to the mention of his partner. The detective didn't want to give him a reaction instead he studied his surroundings as they entered the building. They were in a giant room. There were two men standing guard just inside the large entrance. Both of them were armed with large assault rifles. Danny heard the large door being closed behind them.

In the center of the room there were 8 computers on top of several tables. 3 men were looking at the different screens and typing on keyboards.

Danny looked above and saw a second level that looked like loft area. He guessed this building must have been a warehouse or storage space.

Danny was even more out numbered than he thought even if the computer nerds looked like they would be useless in any kind of a fight that didn't take place in an alternate reality.

Danny, carrying Grace, followed the man in charge right up to the tables. To Danny's relief Goon 1 and 2 had backed off, but still kept a close eye on the hostages. Danny set Grace on her feet. He draped his hands securely over her shoulders. Grace backed as close to his chest as she could get.

"What do you think of our little operation here?" the leader said to Danny.

Grace looked up at Danny wondering if he was going to answer the question. Danny fought the urge to cover Grace's ears and start spouting off all the descriptive words that were floating around his brain.

"Did you know that if you link 5 or more computers together you can create a Super Computer? Well detective that is what we have here and right this moment it is working on getting through the firewalls on your 5-0 database. You see detective I needed someone from the 5-0 task force in order to complete this project. Of course I had four of you to choose from. Commander McGarrett does have a younger sister, but she is not local. Officer Kalakaua has a steady boyfriend, but he has too many ties to the Yakuza. And Lieutenant Kelly. . . .well you have to understand that we debated between you and him. After all he does have that lovely wife. Oh, I'm sorry I mean did. So that solved that issue for us."

Danny was furious. This ass had not only being stalking him and his daughter, but his entire team. He was looking for a weak link to exploit. That weak link was Danny's relationship with Grace.

"Alright," said Danny angrily, "That's enough. Tell me what you need me for."

"I'm coming to that be patient. You see 5-0 has been nuisance ever since it was formed and has cost me and my business quite a bit of money. I need to tank just a few of your cases."

The man walked over to one of the computers and put his hand on top.

"My super computer should be able to get through the firewall in due time, but that won't be enough I will need your password to get into the database. It would take too long to crack something as secure as that. Although, I'm sure my technology could eventually do it. You see the problem is time. Whoever is overseeing the security of your system has a skilled team working for him. I wouldn't have long enough to get in, figure out a password, and get what I need before being kicked out."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. The team that this guy thought was in charge of 5-0 network security was actually one person, and she was going to be pissed when she found out someone was trying to break through her security.

"That's it? I'm here because you need my password?" asked Danny trying desperately to think of a way out of this.

The man nodded smiling in a creepy way. "You give me the password when the firewall is down and I will let you and your little girl go free. You've probably already figured out that she is here to make sure you cooperate."

Danny tightened his grip on Grace as he listened to this guy lay out his "evil" plot. If he got access to the 5-0 database there was no telling what kind of damage he would cause.

Danny turned Grace around. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. He put a hand on the side of her face and caressed her cheek giving her a fatherly smile. That's when an idea hit him. He knew how he was going to get Grace away. At least he thought it did. Grace was there as leverage. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

"So detective will you give me the password?" the leader asked.

"You've given little choice," Danny said.

"That was the idea," the leader said smirking.

"No."

The smirk disappeared from the man's face and was replaced with a scowl.

"Wrong answer, Detective. Take the kid!" the man yelled.

Goon 1 and 2 started toward the pair. They took their time as Danny and Grace had no place to go.

"That's right you bastard you heard me," Danny yelled back angrily as he clutched to Grace with all his strength, "My answer is no until you let my daughter go."

The man put up his hand stopping his muscle. Danny relaxed. He had been preparing to follow through on his personal vow if necessary. Danny had peaked the curiosity of the kidnapper. He couldn't blow it now.

"You let my daughter go on my terms and I will give you what you want without a fuss or fight."

"Alright I am listening. What are your terms, Detective?"

Danny took a quick look at Goon 1 and 2 making sure that they hadn't edged forward.

"You have to release Grace to my team," said Danny hoping that this would work.

"Fat chance on that. Sure, how about I invite your team here for a leisurely lunch."

The man's sentence was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well it doesn't have to be here. You can pick the spot."

Danny refrained from calling the man a doofus or idiot. The man looked at Danny and then at Grace thinking over the offer. Danny decided to cement his position and hoped that it wasn't a mistake.

"You let her go or no password. You can kill us if you think that will help you in getting it."

The man continued to think for a few moments more.

"One member of your team. All of them could prove too dangerous for my operation."

"Fine, I want it to be McGarrett." Danny said in a non negotiating voice.

The man pursed his lips thinking it over.

"How bout the woman? She seems less threatening,"

"Are you kidding she could have your butt black and blue before you even realized you were in a losing fight."

One of the men behind Danny laughed obviously not believing him. Danny turned his head.

"I hope you get to find out some day."

Danny turned back to the leader.

"McGarrett or no deal."

The man nodded his head.

"You will make the call I will write down where he is to meet us. Make sure he comes alone and that the call is not traced, or your daughter will pay for it."

The man pulled out a gun, the same one that Danny had been hit with, and pointed it at Grace.

_A/N: Another cliffhanger. Dun Dun Dun. That's not as effective without the music. Oh well hope to post again before the weekend is over. Besides it would be evil of me to leave the story like this for too long. By the way if I am wrong about the super computer thing then I blame the writers of Numb3rs._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I had every intention of posting this chapter Saturday night. That is until I got a call from my sister-in-law needing a ride to an instacare because my nephew hit his head on a wall and it was bleeding. Well two hours and four staples in his head later I was home. Needless to say I was too pooped to do anything. Sunday was the Super Bowl. Need I say more. Some of the commercials this year were really fun to watch. Monday, oh Monday Monday. Besides already being guilty of being the first day of the work week it was also the night I started a night class. So on top of work and my one year old I am also taking on this. My only solice that night was the show. In a nut shell, if you can call my rant a nut shell, I will try to get this story posted as quickly as possible, but I have to put my own personal hell I mean my class first. It's really not that bad. _

_ I have been looking forward to posting this chapter. I made mention of a person who is in charge of 5-0's computer security in my last chapter. I figured someone had to be in charge system security as well as keeping the computers working and updated. Since their computer systems are really really nice it seemed to me that that would be a full time job. Thus the original character in this chapter was created. Enjoy! Tell me what you think._

_A/N: I own nothi. . . . wait a minute I do own something in this chapter. I own the computer person character that I created, but that is it. I own that and nothing else. Well the kidnappers are o/cs too. I do not own any of the original characters from the show._

The 5-0 squad had been up most all night trying to get some idea of who took Danny and Grace, and where they might be. The three remaining members of the team had all tried at one point or another to get some sleep, but failed each time.

They were working with the evidence trying to piece together what they had found out about each item. For example, the paint transfer on Danny's car had come up with a vehicle type and the team was looking into that.

Danny's cell phone and car had been dusted for prints and several were lifted. Matches were found in their database. However, the suspects were no good to if they couldn't be found.

Despite the progress that had been made from the day before Steve McGarrett knew that it wasn't enough. He knew that every second counted and each one could make the difference between life and death for Grace and Danny.

Steve slammed his fist on his desk startling a young woman as she walked into his office.

"S. . .S. . .Steve?" she stuttered in a timid and frightened voice.

"What!" Steve bellowed.

He immediately reeled back and apologized to the young woman.

"Sorry Gerri.. . . what did you need?"

Gerri did technical support for 5-0. She kept the computers running and monitored activities. She had only been with 5-0 for two months and had never seen Steve so angry. Not that she blamed him given the unknown whereabouts of his partner.

"I've. . . .Uh. . .I mean. . . ."

The young woman was very intimidated by the Navy Seal's sour mood. Actually to be blunt she was down right scared of the man right now and wished she had gone to tell Kono or Chin what she had found.

McGarrett pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He didn't have time for this.

"Spit it out," he said irritated beyond all hell.

"I think someone might be trying to get through our firewall. I have been monitoring some odd activity for the past couple of hours and I am pretty sure this is the cause."

Steve was about to tell the young college grad that he didn't give a flying rat's ass about firewalls right now, but he stopped himself and began to think. Maybe this was no coincidence that someone was trying to get into their system. Maybe the same people who were trying to get in also had Danny and Grace.

"Gerri do you think you can do a trace and figure it's coming from? And can you keep them out of our system?"

"Yes, I can keep them out," Gerri answered indignantly, irritated that he was questioning her security setup, "And I'll see what I can do about tracing the source."

"Good get that to me as soon as you can."

Gerry left feeling relieved that Commander McGarrett had only yelled at her a little bit. The computer tech glanced over at Danny's empty office and couldn't help but frown. She had learned quickly when she started this job that Danny and technology did not mix. She had complained that Danny could walk by one of the computers and break it. Although she had a love/hate relationship with him she didn't want anything bad to happen to him or Grace.

Steve was about to go find Chin and Kono and tell him about his conversation with Gerri when his cell phone vibrated. He didn't recognize the number, but his gut told him to answer it anyway.

"Hello?" Steve said.

"Steve, it's Danny I need you to listen-"

Steve cut him off with a bombardment of questions.

"Are you okay? Where are you? Is Grace ok? Is she with you? I am going to get Kono and Chin."

Steve started toward the door of his office.

"NO! You moron I need you shut up to listen. Okay? Grace's has a gun pointed at her and they will kill her if you don't listen and do exactly what I tell you."

Danny on the other end of the conversation was doing his best not to lose it. The leader still had his gun pointed at Grace. The sight of it made Danny feel sick.

"They have agreed to let Gracie go and afterwards I will give them the information they want. I want you to come get her. You have to come alone Steve. You can't trace this call or they are going to hurt her. And you can't tell anyone."

Steve listened in silence.

"Tell me what you need me to do," he answered in a low voice.

At that moment Steve heard some noise on the other end.

"Danny, are you there?"

The voice Steve heard on the phone a few moments later was no longer Danny's

"You will come to this address in 30 minutes. If you are as much as a minute early I will kill this little girl."

On the other side of the phone Danny had been taken completely by surprise. The leader had ripped the phone from his hands and in split second one of the other men had grabbed Grace and covered her mouth with his hand. The other had Danny's arm twisted behind his back. The man with the phone motioned for Danny to keep silent. Danny, breathing heavily, nodded, looked at the floor briefly and then over to Grace.

The next thing Steve heard was an address which he quickly wrote down.

"See you soon, Commander."

The call cut off. Steve grabbed the address and the keys to his large dark blue Chevy truck. He looked through the window of his office to see what Kono and Chin were up to. Both were occupied and not looking in his direction. Stealthily he slipped out of his office and out the door.

The leader pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at Danny. Slipping it into his pocket he closed the distance between him and the detective. He shot his hand out taking hold of Danny's thick blonde hair and jerking his head back. Danny looked up having no other choice. He heard Grace cry out through her captor's hand. In his Peripheral Vision he could see her struggling and trying to break free.

"Just in case you were having any second thoughts about giving up that password after all this is over keep in mind that I know where you live and work. And I know where she goes to school. Mark my words Detective Williams you decide you are going to be stubborn and not give it up then I will go after her after I deal with you."

Danny's face was scrunched up in pain as he listened to the man's threat as well as Grace's muffled crying next to him. As best he could he nodded his head. How the hell was he going to get out of this one?

_A/N: When I first wrote the Gerri character I wrote her as a man instead of a woman. I decided to change the gender because poor Kono has been the only permanent woman for far too long. Gerri is not a cop. She is more of a support like Max and Charlie Fong although her job description does not include helping to solve crimes. She just keeps the computers running so 5-0 can continue to do their jobs. When I made her a woman I didn't have to change the name and I have had a couple of story ideas that include her character. Of course with my stupid class who knows when I will get a chance to write them down. I know I have complained a lot about my class, but that is me letting off steam. Please review and thanks for reading._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I realized I didn't put in my two cents about this week's show. I loved it. Although the part at the end with the dead cops and Steve's dad kind of weirded me out a bit. I started humming the Twilight Zone Theme. I guess it was the only way to get Steve and his dad together in a scene. I also have to say that I watched the original "Hookman" episode before and they put James McArthur, the original Danno, in a god awful ugly olive green suit. My biggest worry when waiting for the episode was that they were going to put Scott in something that was a similar color. I doubt even he would have been able to pull that off. Thanks for reading this story, and thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully it posted correctly this time._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Danny and Grace were in the back of the van again. This time blindfolded. The leader had said he didn't want them to know where they were going. It hadn't take them long to get to the meeting place. They had been sitting in the empty van for a bit now. At least they were kind enough to leave the air conditioning on.

Danny sat with his back up against the side of the van. His legs were stretched out and Grace sat on his lap. She leaned her head against his chest. Danny hoped that Steve would arrive soon, but not too soon remembering the threat that had been made against Grace.

Danny put his cheek on the side of Grace's head.

"Grace" he whispered, "I need you to listen, monkey. Uncle Steve is coming for you."

"What about you?" she whispered back.

"I'll be ok, but need you to tell Uncle Steve something for me."

Danny whispered softer to ensure that no one but Grace heard what he had to say.

"Can you do that for me monkey?" he whispered when he was finished.

"Yes Danno."

"Danno loves you," he said as tears stung his eyes.

Danny kissed the side of her head and held her close.

A moment later the back doors opened. Danny was told to take off the blindfold. He first removed his and then Grace's. Still holding his daughter Danny slid himself out of the van. He set her on her feet as he stood up.

Danny saw Steve's truck parked about 40 yards away. He looked up and saw the two men who had been standing guard at the warehouse. Both were still armed and overseeing the exchange from the tops of two nearby buildings.

The truck's engine shut off, and Steve got out.

"No weapons, McGarrett!" the leader shouted at him.

Steve took the gun out of his holster, the one he had in the back of his pants, and the one in his shoe. He threw them into the cab of the truck. The man motioned him to come forward.

With an angry Steve complied. He noticed the roof top gunman above him. Steve looked at the three people that stood close by Danny and Grace. He recognized the faces of the two larger men. It was their prints that had been pulled off Danny's Camaro. The man who had spoken to him did not look familiar. As Steve got closer he could see the bruises on Danny's face. This only made him angrier.

The man held up his hand when Steve was about 15 yards away. The Commander stopped. Danny bent down to Grace's eye level and wiped a tear from her eye. He leaned in as if he were kissing the side of her head.

"Be sure to repeat what I told you to Uncle Steve," he whispered in her ear.

Danny then pressed his lips to the side of her head, and picked her up as he stood. He started walking towards McGarrett. The two larger men followed. They were armed with hand guns. Grace held tight to her father.

"I want to be with you Danno," she said into his neck.

Danny couldn't answer. He knew he would cry if he did. Danny focused on each step that took him closer to his friend and closer to Grace being out of danger. When they reached Steve the two partners looked at each other.

"Take care of her Steve," Danny choked out.

"I will," answered Steve keeping an eye on the men behind the detective, "Take care of yourself."

Reluctantly Danny handed Grace over to Steve. Grace turned around in Steve's arms to face her father. She put a small arm around Steve's shoulder.

"Danno loves you," he repeated one more time as one of the men pulled back on his shoulder.

Danny turned around, shrugged out of the grip and began walking swiftly toward the vehicle. He climbed inside without being told to.

Gracie began to cry hard once he was out of sight. Steve put his hand on the side of her head and leaned it against his shoulder.

He was about to turn around to when the leader said, "Now go to your truck and drive away. I've got men surveying the area. If they see you try to follow us I'll kill Detective Williams and find that little girl and kill her too."

Steve nodded, stared daggers at him, and turned to walk towards his truck. As soon as he arrived he opened the driver side door and slid in Grace and all. He lifted Grace over to the passenger seat.

"Put your belt on, honey," he said as he started the car.

Grace did as she was told. Steve started up the truck and put in gear. He glanced out the window at Danny's abductors as he put the truck into gear.

"Don't worry Gracie am going to find Danno and bring him back to you."

With that he turned the truck around and headed in the direction of 5-0 headquarters.

"Uncle Steve," Grace said as Steve pulled into traffic, "Danno wanted me to tell you something."

"What?" Steve asked glancing down at the little girl.

"He said the wall in his office was on fire," she said.

"What?" Steve asked confused.

"It didn't make sense to me either," she said reading Steve's expression, "Especially since the mean man was talking about a firewall."

Steve gave his undivided attention to Grace. Had he been right earlier about whoever had been trying to get through the firewall? Were they responsible for the abduction?

"What else did he say, Gracie?" Steve asked.

"That when he got through the firewall he would need Danno's password."

Steve pulled his truck off to the side of the road and brought it to a screeching halt. In a second he whipped out his cell phone, felt guilty for a few seconds that he had over a dozen missed calls from Chin and Kono, and then called them.

"Boss where are you?" asked Kono.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us where you were going?" Chin added.

"Look I'll explain in a seconds but first I need you to find Gerri and see if she was able to trace who was trying to hack into our computer system . . . Hurry it's where Danny is being held."

"Wait, what?" asked Chin as he and Kono exchanged a shocked look.

"Find her. . . NOW!" Steve yelled into his phone.

"I'm on it," Kono said turning around.

She returned in less than 90 seconds with the address in hand. Steve told the cousins about how Danny had called, and how Steve couldn't tell anyone where he was going. He explained about Gerri's visit and what Grace said confirmed his instinct.

"Alright so here's the plan we are going to meet up. Kono you are going to take Grace back to headquarters and Chin and I will go after Danny. I want HPD to set up a perimeter two blocks from the building."

Grace started pulling on Steve's arm.

"Hold just a sec," said Steve putting the phone down.

Grace had a worried look on her face and she looked up at Steve with her big brown eyes.

"No, Uncle Steve I want you to go right now to where my Daddy is. I'll stay in the truck I promise."

Steve shook his head.

"No, sweetheart that would be too dangerous and you're dad would either kill me or never let me hear the end of it."

Steve wasn't sure which would be worse.

"Please Uncle Steve I am worried you won't get there in time. I know we aren't very far because we didn't drive for very long, and you promised you'd save him."

McGarrett shook his head and picked up his phone. Before he could say anything he heard a third voice come through on the phone. It was Gerri. She was out of breath from running.

"Steve. . ." she said gasping for air, "the. . . fire. . .wall. . . I can't. . . .I mean. . . .it won't. . ."

Steve was getting tired of his tech support not being able to concoct an entire sentence. He almost lost his temper with her, but held back due to his young passenger.

"Take a breath, Gerri," Steve said through gritted teeth.

The young woman took several.

"Whoever is trying to break through my firewall is using a very high power system. I've been able to keep them out so far, but I don't know if I can keep it up."

Steven thought about this for a moment. If they got through Danny would have no choice but to give them what they wanted. Then they wouldn't need him anymore. If he didn't. . . .Steve didn't want to think about that. Time was not on their side.

"Change in plans," he said, "I am headed to where Danny is right now. If they get through the firewall it won't be good for Danny whether he gives them the password or not. Use GPS to find my truck I am going to park a block away. Kono come and get Grace and Chin call me when she's safe and I'll tell you where to go."

"Are you sure boss?"

Steve looked at Grace.

"Yeah, I'm sure. . . . .and Gerri you keep those bastards out of our system until I call and tell you otherwise."

"Huh?" she asked looking at Chin and Kono.

"You heard me Gerri!"

Steve hung up, pulled into traffic, and made a hard u-turn.

_A/N: I have to say I really struggled with what Steve is doing right now. Taking Grace with him instead of waiting for Chin and Kono. I figured the only way it would work would be to put him between a rock and a hard place. Time is running out for Danny and Steve knows it. Although I was so worried about keeping the story like this I did rewrite the ending, but decided that I liked this one better._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I loved it when Steve shot the guy in the leg in the pool on Monday's episode. Although it would have nice to see Steve kick his ass. I also loved how Danny told spectators that they would be going to jail. That is the sarcastic funny Danny Williams that I have grown to love and hope to see in my dreams preferably without a shirt. My creepy lady count is now up to five for this season. That would be other chick in the pool during the ending fight scene. She scared the hell out of me. But my favorite of all was Kamekona. Bravo Taylor Wiley. I loved seeing his sensitive side. He did so great. I hope they put him and Sang Min together in another episode. The two of them are awesome. _

_I am so glad my hubby let me back on the computer so I could post tonight. But then he changed the channel to Animal Planet. I keep getting distracted by the cute fluffy kittens wandering around on my T.V. I am beginning to think that I have a short attention span. I hope you like this chapter. It does jump around a bit. Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Darn it! I thought of a really great remark to write this morning and now I can't remember it. _

Danny sat in a chair in the middle of the large room back in the warehouse. Goon 1 and 2 stood were on either side him. Grace was safe for now. The threat the leader had made against her was still fresh in Danny's mind. He not only had to figure out how he was getting himself out of this, but also how to keep these men from going anywhere near his daughter ever again.

Danny looked around the room and noticed that the two rooftop guards with the larger guns were not back yet. That was fine by him, two less to deal with for now.

Danny turned his attention to table with the computers. It looked as though they were having a tough time. They were not getting through firewall as quickly as the man in charge wanted. Danny guessed that they may have been close once or twice from watching them.

Danny smiled to himself as he saw the leader's face change colors due to his frustration and watched the computer nerds scrambling to get him what he wanted. The leader cursed and came storming in Danny's direction carrying a notepad and pen.

"Write down your password!" he shouted throwing the items at Danny.

They knocked against his broad chest and fell to the floor. The detective looked down at the fallen pad and pen. He kicked them away and glared up at the man.

"I'll put it in myself if you break through firewall."

Danny wasn't stupid. He knew if he gave it up now that he would no longer be needed.

Goon 2 reached down and smacked Danny on the side of the head. Danny fought the urge to get up and deck him, but he knew now was not the right time. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

The leader grumped away and went back to verbally abusing his help.

Danny had bought himself a few more minutes to come up with a plan.

H50

Steve, as promised, parked a block from the warehouse. He found a spot by two building that were perpendicular to each other. He backed his truck in so the front was facing the road.

"Kono. . . Chin what's your location?" Steve called on his radio.

"We will be there in less than 10 minutes," Chin said, "HPD said they would have a perimeter set up in the next 15 minutes."

"Good," Steve responded, "Kono you get Grace out of here. Chin you call me on my cell, and I'll tell you where to go."

Steve put the radio back and turned to Grace.

"I'm going to get Danno. You stay put and wait for Chin and Kono."

Grace nodded. Steve kissed her on the forehead and got out of the truck. He had his three handguns back where they belonged.

Steve made his way to where Gerri had said the hack was coming from which turned out to be an old warehouse. He surveyed his surrounding and chose to climb up an old fire escape to the second floor. He crept in through window.

Steve heard voices down below him. Slowly he made his way along to the edge of the loft where he could see what was going on. Steve was careful to keep himself from being seen. He decided he wasn't going to wait for Chin and pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called Gerri.

"Steve," came the tech's voice.

Gerri sounded frazzled which wasn't uncommon for the young woman. She had tendency to freak out if something was even slightly out of place, but the team put up with her because she was good at what she did. However, Steve could tell she was being pushed to her limits. Gerri had become very possessive of 5-0's computers from the moment she had arrived and treated them like they were her own children.

"Gerri," Steve whispered not taking his eyes off Danny, "Let them in."

"What! Are you crazy?" she yelled.

Steve might as well have asked her to cut off her foot with a rusty saw. In fact she would have rather done that.

"Gerri, do it or you're fired," Steve hissed into the phone.

"You can't fire me. The governor hired me, remember?" she said back, "Or someone who works for the governor anyway?"

If Steve could have reached through the phone to smack her in the back of the head he would have.

"Damn it Gerri. I need a distraction. I am looking at Danny right now and the people who have him. Do it!" Steve whispered as loudly as he could without being heard by the people below.

"Fine," Gerry pouted.

The call ended and Steve waited.

H50

"Boss, we're in," one of the computer men said with a surprised look on his face.

"You're up," the leader said giving Danny an "I told you so" smile.

One of his goons pushed Danny out of the chair. He turned to face the two men.

"When the time comes I am going to enjoy wailing on the both of you," the detective said as he turned and walked toward the computers.

Both men laughed, but didn't follow.

Danny walked towards the table not believing that Gerri's firewall had been breached until he saw the white rectangle on the screen with a blinking cursor that was waiting for his password.

Danny walked over to the computer and sat down. He took a deep breath and began to type. Eight black dots filled the rectangle. He pushed enter and waited. An access denied message appeared on the screen.

"Try again," the leader ordered.

Danny typed and again access was denied.

"Enough of this, tell me what it is and I will type it!" the man barked pushing Danny out of the chair.

The man grabbed the pad of paper and impatiently waited.

Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"G"

The man wrote: G. . . .O. . . .T. . . O. . . H. . . E. . . L. . . L. When he finished he took look at the password and the man's smile turned into a scowl.

The leader reached for his gun, but Danny was ready and tackled him to ground landing a punch to his face as the pair landed on the concrete floor. The gun slipped from the leader's hand as the wind was knocked out of him from the fall. A satisfying crack came from the man's face as Danny made contact. Every time he swung Danny thought of Grace and all the terrifying things she had witnessed in the hellish hours since he had picked her up from school.

The attack had come on so suddenly that Goon 1 and 2 were slow to respond. By the time they got their guns out blood gushed from the leader's nose as he lay unmoving on the ground.

The other men started firing their weapons at Danny. He quickly took cover under the table. The leader's gun was out of his reach. Suddenly he heard the sound of a third gun firing and bullets were no longer flying in his direction. Danny peered out cautiously and saw that Goon 1 and 2 turned their attention to the second level. Relief rushed through Danny's tense body as he saw Steve returning fire. Danny hurried out from under the table and picked up the leader's gun and pointed it at unarmed hackers.

"Back off!" the detective yelled pointing the weapon in their direction.

Danny picked up the edge of the table. Monitors, keyboard, and towers all smashed against the hard floor. Danny ducked down behind the up turned table and fired at the men allowing Steve to make his way down to the ground level and over to him.

H50

Grace sat in the truck watching for Kono's red Chevy Cruze. She saw a different car coming in her direction. Grace ducked down and sat on the floor by the seat not wanting to be seen in case the men in the car worked for the bad man that wanted Danno's password

Grace listened hoping to be able to hear and figure out what was going on outside the truck. She sat frozen on the floor praying that whoever was in the car would pass by.

Through the silence there came a crash as the passenger side window was broken from the outside. Shards of glass fell onto seat as Grace screamed and covered her head. She heard the door opening and looked up at the two men that had been up on the roof tops with the big guns. She had seen them when her daddy had handed her to Steve. The two looked down at the frightened child.

"Well well well," one of them said as he reached into the truck and grabbed Grace's wrist and pulled her out, "Look what we have here."

Grace saw that both still had their large guns hanging from shoulder straps. An idling car that Grace didn't recognize was not far from where they stood.

"Looks like McGarrett didn't follow orders," said the gunman who was holding Grace's wrist.

"Should we shoot her now or take her to the boss?" the other asked pointing his gun in Grace's direction.

Grace whimpered and tried to pull free from the grasp.

The other man didn't get to answer the question as a red car zoomed around a corner. Blue lights flashed indicating law enforcement. Kono and Chin saw Grace up ahead with the two men.

"Get her to the warehouse," one yelled to the other, "I'll take care of this."

The man who had a hold on Grace's wrist yanked her closer, picked her up around the waist, and started to run to the car. The other man began firing at Kono's car.

The cousins watched as Grace was thrown screaming and crying into the backseat of the idling car, and it sped away not long after.

As Kono got closer to the man firing at them she swerved her car hitting him. The gunman went flying through the air, and landed with a thud on the hard ground. Chin got out of the car, gun drawn, to check his condition. He reached down, felt for a pulse, and got nothing.

Chin got back into the car and Kono gunned it going after Grace. They rounded one more corner just in time to see the man disappear inside a building with Danny's daughter.

"You go around the side. I'm going after Grace," the older man said to Kono as he got out of the car and ran toward the door.

_A/N: Crap, another cliffhanger. Wait not just one, but two. Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon. I have four days off work and no homework for my stupid class this weekend. Please review._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: The worst thing about getting a few days off work is that eventually it is over and you have to go back to work. It's even worse when you have to do parent conferences when you get back. In my eight years as a teacher I've never had a parent that is too mad at me. Anyway I won't be able to post or write again until that is all over._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. But a girl can dream. (Sigh) May Scott Caan fill my dreams tonight._

Steve managed to get behind the up turned table as Danny covered him. The two men shared glance.

"Grace is safe," Steve said answering the unasked question, "Kono should be taking her back to HQ."

Danny smiled finally able to concentrate completely on the task at hand. The fire fight continued on. Steve had to pull out his extra weaponry handing one of the guns to Danny. The trained detective and SEAL were able to gain the upper hand. Goon 1 went down with a fatal chest wound while the other took one in the shoulder and hit his head on the concrete floor as he fell.

The three men who had been working on the computers had taken cover when the gun fire had started and were now scattering in order to avoid being arrested. Steve and Danny hurried after them.

H50

Stacks of boxes and crates lined the perimeter of the large room. In some places there was space between the wall and the stacks creating a narrow walkway. The man who had Grace entered the building and quickly disappeared behind some boxes that were by the door. He was completely surprised by what he saw before him. He covered Grace's mouth keeping her from calling out to Danny or Steve. The gunman was forming a plan on how he could use Grace as leverage to keep himself from being caught.

The door the gunman had come in through burst open and he found himself looking down the end of a shot gun.

"Put her down," Chin Ho ordered hoping he wouldn't have to fire.

He knew the blast from the shot gun would not only create a big mess but could damage Grace's hearing. It didn't seem that the criminal realized the older man's bluff as he saw his hand slowly unwrapping from around the little girl. Grace ran to Chin as soon as she was able. Chin quickly flipped his gun around and slammed the butt into the kidnapper's head. His face bloody he fell to the ground.

Chin thought about sending Grace outside, but decided against it. He sat her down behind the boxes. Chin saw Steve and Danny both subduing two of the suspects, but the third was getting away.

"Stay here sweetie. I'm going to go help your dad," he said readying his weapon and going after the final suspect.

Grace watched him leave and then turned her attention to Danny.

The man that Steve had shot in the shoulder was getting up, and looking in Danny's direction. He had blood running down his arm from his wound. The man crept up behind the detective. Danny was bent over one of the computer nerds putting some zip tie cuffs on him.

Grace saw the big man coming up behind her Danno. She was about to call to him and tell him to watch out when a hand reached out and covered her mouth.

The large man was closing in on the unsuspecting Danny. Suddenly the goon felt someone crash into him from the side. Danny heard the noise and turned around to see Kono a few seconds after colliding with the man. The man rolled and Kono retained her balance and took an attack position. The man stood up and saw he was up against a woman. He then gave her an evil grin.

"So you want to play with the big boys do you?"

He charged her only to be met with a kick to the gut followed by a fist in his face. Kono continued to beat on him until he fell back to the ground unconscious.

Chin appeared with Steve having cuffed the other two men. Danny looked around at his rescuers realizing they were all here with him.

"You know I am very flattered that you all showed up, but could someone please fill me in on who's taking care of my daughter?" Danny said.

Chin explained about seeing Grace get recaptured and being brought back here.

"I put her over behind those boxes," said Chin pointing.

Danny took off in a dead run toward her. His team was only a few steps behind him.

"Grace," Danny said as he reached the spot.

His heart sank when he didn't see her.

"I left her right here," Chin said fearfully as he looked to the spot where he had knocked the man unconscious with his gun.

That man was still in place, but the door Chin had come through was wide open.

"Grace!" Danny called as he ran to the door.

The other members of the team followed. As they stepped out into the bright Hawaiian sunlight a nearby car engine roared to life. The man who had put this whole evil plot into motion was behind the wheel of the unconscious gunman's car.

Danny made eye contact with him. Both glowered unblinking at the other. Neither was going to give up and let the other win. The man put the car into reverse and pushed the gas pedal to the floor. Smoke rose from the tires as they were pushed too fast to the limit.

The 5-0 task force opened fire blowing the already strained tires into shreds. Danny quickly re-aimed his gun and fired hitting the sadistic son of a bitch right between the eyes. The car bumped to a stop as the body slumped over the steering wheel.

"Grace!" Danny screamed as his feet swiftly moved across the ground leaving the other team members to catch up.

The detective kept his gun trained on the body ready to put another bullet in him if he even so much as twitched. Steve, Chin, and Kono caught up to Danny as he looked in the backseat for his daughter. The detective began to panic upon seeing it empty. Then he heard a thumping sound coming from the rear of the car.

"Grace?!" Danny called for the fourth time as he tucked his gun into the back of his pants and moved to the trunk.

Danny was sure he could also hear a small muffled voice call his name. Chin found the switch on the driver's side of the car that popped the trunk. The trunk didn't rise fast enough for Danny. The second it unlatched the distraught father pushed it the rest of the way up.

Grace squinted in the sudden rush of light. Danny reached down and scooped her out and cradled her in his arms. He leaned down putting his unshaven cheek next to her smooth one. Grace put her arms around his neck and held on. Danny moved her mussed up hair away from her face and placed his hand against her cheek.

"Did he hurt you at all, baby?" Danny asked a he caressed her face with his thumb.

Grace shook her head and buried her face into his neck. Danny squeezed his eyes shut causing a bit of moisture to leak out.

Steve, Chin, and Kono made their way over to the pair. All were glad to see that Grace was okay. Steve put a hand on Danny's shoulder and realized his partner was shaking all over.

"Danny?" Steve questioned as the overly stressed detective's knees buckled.

Steve caught Grace around the waist keeping her from going down with her father. Kono and Chin were right behind Steve and got a grip on Danny's arms supporting him before he landed on the dirt.

"Daddy!" Grace screamed.

"I'm okay, monkey," Danny said concentrating on trying to get his brain to make his lower half functional.

Chin whipped out his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

Danny's injuries combined with the lack of food, sleep, and now adrenaline had caught up to him. Danny turned his focus to Grace. His hazy mind focused on making sure that he could still see his daughter. His gaze suddenly turned to Steve. The blank look on his face changed into a look of unforgiving rage. The fury surged through his body giving him the strength back he had lost just moments ago.

Danny shrugged out Chin and Kono's grips and walked towards Steve and Grace. Steve took half a step back.

"You. . . .you. . . you stinking rotten lying son of a bitch. . . When I said to keep Grace safe I did not mean bring her back to where she had been a hostage just an hour ago!"

Danny's voice rose every few words. Steve readjusted Grace holding her up between him and his irate partner. Danny looked like he wanted to shoot Steve next.

"Oh now you are hiding behind my daughter?! What's the matter with you?!"

"Danny, I want you to calm down and let me explain," Steve coaxed.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down when my daughter had been kidnapped, manhandled, terrorized, threatened, rekidnapped, and shoved into the trunk of a car. . . . You want me to calm down?!" Danny bellowed.

Danny was continuously taking steps toward Steve while the highly trained SEAL was backing away. Chin and Kono decided to take the opportunity to call HPD and to help round up those who were left and still breathing.

Steve pointed to Chin and Kono ready to tell Danny exactly what had happened.

"Shut up, I will deal with those two later. What possessed you to bring her back here? Go ahead tell me I would like to know."

Steve put Grace down and pointed to her. The gesture took Danny by surprise.

"This was your idea?" Danny said in a calmer voice looking down at Grace.

Grace walked up to him and put her arms around his waist.

"Don't be mad at Uncle Steve I made him come back with me. I was worried that those men were going to hurt you, and if Uncle Steve took me somewhere else he wouldn't get back in time to save you and stop the bad guys."

Danny felt himself begin to slowly calm as he listened to Grace. The loving father stroked his daughter head. Danny looked at his partner.

"So you are taking orders from my 10 year old now?"

"She can be very convincing," said Steve, "Just try to take it easy. The ambulance will be here soon."

"I don't need to go to the hospital," Danny said as he winced.

"Have you seen yourself?" Steve asked incredulously, "You look like hell."

"Yeah? So do you," Danny countered.

H50

The only light in the room came from the television. Danny sat on the couch in his small apartment. Grace was asleep and cuddled up next to him. He had one arm around her shoulder with his hand resting on top of her head. Her head was leaned against his chest. One arm wrapped around his stomach. Danny's hand held onto her hand. Grace had been asleep for awhile, but Danny didn't want to take her into the other room. He would be content sitting on the couch and holding onto his daughter all night long.

Against his wishes Danny had been transported to Queen's MedicalCenter. After a thorough examination the doctor concluded that despite some dehydration, lack of food, and bumps and bruises Danny was fine and was released on the condition that he rest for a few days to recover his strength.

Danny saw another light suddenly appear from the kitchen area. It was the dim light of the refrigerator. It was on only a few seconds and then was off. Danny glanced down making sure the light hadn't woken his daughter. Steve walked quietly into the living room with two bottles of water in hand and joined Danny and Grace on the couch. He handed Danny the water and glanced down at the sleeping girl.

"You don't have to stay," Danny whispered after taking a long drink and wishing it was a beer.

"I know. . . .I'm just here to make sure you follow the doc's orders," Steve whispered back.

"I don't need a babysitter," Danny whispered before turning his attention back to the T.V., "Besides I'm not that anxious to get back to work. Gerri is going to chew me out even though none of what happened today was my fault."

Steve laughed silently although he would be facing the enraged woman long before Danny did. Despite all that he was glad Danny and Grace were home safe. Steve was there to make sure it stayed that way.

_A/N: If you ask me I think the writers have really given Danny the short end of the stick when it comes to his marksmanship skills. I decided he needed redemption in this story. And if you go back and watch the pilot Danny does very well in successfully shooting several people when he and Steve board the Chinese Freighter. I counted three. Besides Danny can't be the one who kills Wo Fat. He is Steve's enemy and when and if Wo Fat meets an end it will be Steve who does it. I knew before Danny even started firing that he wasn't going to hit him. So it comes as a shock that he missed? And ask for the Hookman episode I've got nothing unless he was just so worried about Steve that he was off his game._

_Now it may look like this story has come to an end, and in a way it has. However, I mentioned in an earlier author's note that I wasn't sure if Steve taking Grace with him would work or not in the story so I came up with a way to rewrite the ending. I have to say it has been bugging me and eating away at my brain. So I've decided to post it. I will be on the end of this story. I am not going to break it up into chapters. It will be one long post. Although it is not yet written, and it could take some time to get it down. Thinks of it as a DVD Special Feature. Thanks for reading._


	10. Firewalls and Passwords Alternate Ending

_A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I hoped that this would be up a lot sooner. It has actually been written out for a couple of weeks. The editing, length and lack of time has taken quite a bit of time. By the way I did try to catch all my grammatical errors. If not sorry again._

_So me personally I love to buy DVDs and Blue Rays of my favorite movies and TV shows because of the special features. I love watching deleted scenes, alternate scenes, alternate endings, and "Making of" featurettes. So this is what this is. An alternate ending to "Firewalls and Passwords". It came about as I started having an internal debate about Steve bringing Grace with him when he goes to try and rescue Danny. I knew when I wrote the original ending that it probably wouldn't have happened. I did try to make it a difficult decision for Steve. So I thought about a way that I could change the ending to the story and wrote it out in my head. I was going to use this other ending in the story because it would be more practical and more along the lines of the show. And this decision stuck for all of about 10 minutes. I decided I liked the original ending better, but this one came in a close second and I thought it was post worthy. So enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I want to so badly, but I don't. Perhaps I can negotiate. Could I just own Scott Caan? I am sure the answer is no, so I don't own anything, except Gerri._

_This starts in the middle of Chapter 7. After Steve leaves with Grace._

Steve ran through the glass doors or 5-0 headquarters clutching onto the shaking body of Grace Williams.

It wasn't until he had helped her out of his truck that she started showing signs of the trauma she had just been through. As he helped her down from the high truck step his trained eyes had seen shaking knees begin to buckle. Steve had her up in his arms before she fell off the step. Her skin felt cool and she shivered in his warm arms and heat of the midday sun.

Chin and Kono looked over startled as their M.I.A. boss made his way towards them.

"Chin, get me a blanket! I think she's going into shock!" Steve yelled as he made his way towards the two cousins.

Chin hurried to follow Steve's request. Steve made his way into his office and laid Grace down on the sofa.

"Steve what happened?" Kono asked as she followed him.

"Kono, there's a case of water in the corner and a power bar in my desk."

Steve sat on the edge of the couch and moved Grace's long hair away from her face. He gently lifted her half closed eye lids and looked at her pupils to see if they were dilated. He then put two fingers against her neck checking her pulse.

Chin arrived with the blanket and quickly covered Grace's small body. Steve rubbed the fabric against her chilled skin.

"Gracie. . . .Gracie," he said, "Keep your eyes open for me sweetheart. Can you say something?"

It took a few more minutes of coaxing before any of them got Grace to respond. She blinked her eyes and sat up and looked around surprised that she was in Steve's office. The last thing she remembered was being in the truck.

Kono offered her a bottle of water and power bar. Grace's stomach growled as she pulled the wrapper off. She hadn't eaten since the day before. This was the first time she had noticed. Grace took a big bite, chewed, and swallowed.

"You gonna tell us what's going on?" Chin asked as Grace took another bite.

Steve started to tell them about the phone call from Danny when Grace tugged on his sleeve.

"Firewall," she said as she swallowed, "The bad guys are trying to break through the firewall. They need Danno's password."

Steve then proceeded to tell them about Gerri's visit and Danny's phone call of how he had negotiated Grace's release.

Gerri then came stumbling into Steve's office. The woman was out of breath.

"I have. . .it's the. . .here." Gerri breathed and held a piece of paper out to Chin.

She then turned her attention to Grace noticing the little girl for the first time.

"When did. . . .?" Gerri started.

"Long story Ger," Steve interrupted not wanting to explain it all again.

"Steve," Kono said looking at Gerri, "Why not have Gerri change Danny's password. If they got through they still wouldn't be able to get into any files."

"Yeah I could. . . .wait what?" Gerri asked.

Steve let out a frustrated breath and gave Gerri the Reader's Digest version to get her up to speed of what was happening. He also explained that changing Danny's password would be to dangerous for Danny in case they did break through the firewall. They might think he was lying.

"You're sure this is where the hack is coming from," Chin Ho said looking at the address on the paper.

Gerri looked insulted.

"Of course I'm sure," she said.

"Can you keep them out of our system?" Kono asked.

Gerri rolled her eyes insulted once again.

"Fine, we're going after Danny. You stay here with Grace and keep your phone on you," Steve said as he looked over at Grace.

Gerri nodded it wasn't the first time she had been asked to keep an eye on the 10 year old.

Steve gave Grace a quick hug and promised her he would bring Danno back to her.

H50

Danny sat in a chair in the middle of the large room back in the warehouse. Goon 1 and 2 stood were on either side him. Grace was safe for now. The threat the leader had made against her was still fresh in Danny's mind. He not only had to figure out how he was getting himself out of this, but also how to keep these men from going anywhere near his daughter ever again.

Danny looked around the room. The two rooftop guards were back at their posts on either side of the closed door.

Danny turned his attention to table with the computers. It looked as though they were having a tough time. Danny guessed that there had been little or no progress made as far as breaking through the firewall. Score ten points for Gerri. That woman could be as annoying as hell, but she was really good at her job.

Danny smiled to himself as he saw the leader's face change colors due to his frustration and watched the computer nerds scrambling to get him what he wanted. The leader cursed and hit the side of the one of the towers. He pulled back biting his wrist obviously trying to calm himself. His gaze turned to Danny. He picked up a notepad and pen and came storming in the detective's direction.

"Write down your password!" he shouted throwing the items at the detective.

They knocked against Danny's broad chest and fell to the floor. The detective looked down at the fallen pad and pen. He kicked them away and glared up at the man.

"I'll put it in myself if you break through firewall," Danny said, "You're not having trouble getting in are you?"

Danny's question dripped with sarcasm. He cracked a small smile. Goon 2 reached down and smacked Danny on the side of the head. Danny fought the urge to get up and deck him, but he knew now was not the right time. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

The leader grumped away and went back to verbally abusing his help.

Danny had bought himself a few more minutes to come up with a plan.

H50

The dark blue Chevy truck and red Cruze parked around the corner and out of sight of the building that matched the address Gerri had given them. The three of the them geared up.

"Look I don't need to remind you that Danny is in there and that he has a daughter that is counting on us to rescue him."

Chin and Kono nodded and they followed Steve around the corner and towards a warehouse. The three flattened themselves against the brick wall. They looked around and surveyed their surroundings. Steve made his way to a ladder that led up to a second level. Chin and Kono moved around to the other side of the building looking for a way in.

Steve reached the top and saw instantly that the second level was empty. He got the window opened and crawled soundlessly inside. He could hear voices and movement coming from below. He saw that the upper level could overlook the lower one. Steve stealthily made his way to the edge and looked down. His sharp eyes immediately spotted his blond friend.

"I've got eyes on Danny. I'm on the second level," Steve whispered into his radio.

"Copy that boss," came Kono's voice.

Steve then told them that he was going to create a diversion and to first take out the armed guards by the door. He then pulled out his cell phone.

"Gerri," he whispered.

"Steve," Gerri answered, "What's going on? Did you find Danny?"

"Yes. . . We are looking at right now, but I need your help in creating a distraction."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked cautiously.

"I need you to drop the firewall. That's going to put the majority of attention on the computer system."

"Are you nuts?" she yelled into the phone causing Steve to have to pull it back a bit.

She was quite protective of all the computers at 5-0 headquarters. McGarrett might as well as asked her to cut off her foot with a rusty saw. Actually at that point that is what she would have rather done.

If Steve could have reached through the phone and smacked her in the back of the head he would have.

"Gerri, look over at Grace," Steve ordered assuming her young charge was close by, "Do you want to be the one to tell her that her daddy is not coming to get her because you wouldn't drop that damn wall?"

Gerri pouted on the other end, but complied. Steve hung up his phone and told Chin and Kono to get ready.

"You must have a death wish Steve," Chin said, "If we survive this then Gerri is going to rip you a new one for making her drop down her firewall."

"I'll deal with that when I have to. For now focus."

H50

"Boss, we're in," one of the computer nerds said with a surprised look on his face.

"You're up," the leader said giving Danny an "I told you so" smile.

One of his goons pushed Danny out of the chair. He turned to face the two men.

"When the time comes I am going to enjoy wailing on the both of you," the detective said as he turned and walked toward the computers.

Both men laughed, but didn't follow.

Danny walked towards the table not believing that Gerri's firewall had been breached until he saw the white rectangle on the screen with a blinking cursor that was waiting for his password.

Danny walked over to the computer and sat down. He took a deep breath and began to type. Eight black dots filled the rectangle. He pushed enter and waited. An access denied message appeared on the screen.

"Try again," the leader ordered.

Danny typed and again access was denied.

"Enough of this, tell me what it is and I will type it!" the man barked pushing Danny out of the chair.

The man grabbed the pad of paper and impatiently waited.

Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"G"

The man wrote: G. . . .O. . . .T. . . O. . . H. . . E. . . L. . . L. When he finished he took look at the password and the man's smile turned into a scowl.

The leader reached for his gun, but Danny was ready and tackled him to ground landing a punch to his face as the pair landed on the concrete floor. The gun slipped from the leader's hand as the wind was knocked out of him from the fall. A satisfying crack came from the man's face as Danny made contact. Every time he swung Danny thought of Grace and all the terrifying things she had witnessed in the hellish hours since he had picked her up from school.

Gunfire suddenly arose around Danny, but nothing came in his direction as he had expected. The detective looked around him and saw the two armed guards fall. He saw Chin and Kono firing from the perimeter behind some crates. Turning his head Danny saw Steve on the second level.

The attack had come on so suddenly that Goon 1 and 2 were slow to respond. One took a bullet to the chest before he was able to pull out his gun.

Danny, still on top of the leader, punched him once more before getting off and turning his attention to the computer table. He picked up the leader's gun and pointed it at unarmed hackers.

"Back off!" the detective yelled pointing the weapon in their direction.

Danny picked up the edge of the table. Monitors, keyboard, and towers all smashed against the hard floor. Danny felt an odd sense of triumph. Score: Danny Williams 1 and Supercomputer 0.

The hackers scattered and Danny went after one. Steve was already making is way down to the second level and preparing to capture a second.

Goon 2 had been hit in the shoulder and Chin and Kono were on their way to cuff him as Computer Nerd 3 was making is getaway.

"Go," Kono said indicating that she could handle the injured criminal on her own.

Chin took off after the final hacker.

"On your knees, now!" Kono ordered getting her cuffs ready, "Get your hands behind your head!"

The man grumbled looking at his arresting officer. The large bleeding man did as he was told. As Kono put the first cuff on his wrist. He pulled his other hand away preparing to push the young officer away. Kono anticipated his action and soon had his arm twisted behind his back and had him pushed onto his stomach. The man howled in pain and surprise. Kono got him cuffed and secured and stood to see where Chin, Danny, and Steve were.

All three were making their way back to the center of the room. Kono radioed for HPD as she made her way towards Danny. She like the rest of the team were relieved that he was okay. Hell, Danny was relieved that he was okay too. Honestly, attacking the leader and taking his gun was as far as his planning had gotten.

Danny suddenly remembered that the man who had put all this together had not been restrained in any way. Danny looked the spot where he had left him half conscious on the ground. All he saw was a few smeared drops of blood.

"No, no, no!" he yelled realizing he was gone.

Drops of blood had left a trail that led behind a set of boxes that were off to the side. Danny's heart sank when he got behind them and he saw an open door. Panicked he ran out and made his way along the side of the building. He stopped in his tracks after going around a corner. He looked down at the light brown dirt at a set of tire tracks indicating that the vehicle that had made them left in a hurry. Steve, Chin, and Kono realized that the white van that had been parked there when they had entered the building was now gone.

"Steve!" Danny yelled, "Where did you take Grace?"

"She's with Gerri at HQ," Steve said putting a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"He said he would go after Grace if I didn't cooperate. That son of a bitch said he would go after her," Danny howled.

Steve, Chin, and Kono then understood why Danny was feeling so frantic.

"You go," Kono said, "I'll wait here for HPD."

The three men didn't argue. The kidnappers were cuffed and not going anywhere. Kono watched as the rest of her team took off and raced towards Steve's truck.

H50

Grace sat quietly on the couch in Steve's office. Gerri had left her for only a moment after Steve and the others had left. She returned with her laptop and the sack lunch that she had not eaten that day. As soon as Gerri had discovered that her beloved firewall was under attack her stomach felt like it was in tied in knots. She was focusing all her energy on keeping it strong and anyone trying to get through out.

This is what Gerri had been doing when Steve had called her and ordered her to drop the firewall. Gerri's stomach cramped and twisted as she followed the orders and decided that a bottle of Pepto Bismol might take the edge off. The young woman kept a close watch on the system waiting for Danny to log in and see which files were opened. There were two failed log in attempts and then nothing.

Gerri waited impatiently for around 3 minutes before she decided to get the firewall back up and running. Grace listened to the young tech grumble about hoping that Steve McGarrett would suffer a few Egyptian plagues for making her pull it down in the first place.

It was up and running smoothly in less than five minutes when her cell phone rang. Gerri almost didn't answer it when she saw that it was Steve, but thought better of it remembering that he was probably calling to say that Danny was safe. . .or not.

"What?" Gerri barked finding impossible to be cordial to the Navy SEAL.

"Gerri, listen to me I need you to get Grace out of the building, now!"

The computer tech was speechless as it was Danny's voice she heard and not Steve's.

"Gerri did you hear me?" Danny bellowed into the phone urgently, "One of the kidnappers go away and I think he's on his way right now. He's going after Grace. I need to you to take her to your car and start driving. I'll call you with a place to meet up."

"Okay?" Gerri squeaked out managing to find a sliver of her voice.

Gerri ended the call and looked at Grace. The ten year old had seen the expression that had taken over Gerri's face and she knew something wasn't right.

"We've got go," Gerri said frantically as Danny's words sunk completely into her brain.

She rushed around the desk and grabbed Grace's hands. Something was definitely wrong because Gerri was leaving her laptop behind. The pair rushed out of the office. Gerri decided to take the back stairway.

"Gerri, where's Danno? Is he okay?" Grace asked terrified that something had happened to him.

"I'll tell you once we are in the car," Gerri answered trying to keep her voice from shaking.

She pushed a door open feeling the warm air on her skin. Gerri fished into her pocket for her keys when she heard an roar engine behind them. Both turned and saw a white van barreling towards them. It cut them off in seconds. Gerri pushed Grace behind her and started backing away. They watched the driver pull something out of the glove compartment before exiting the vehicle.

"Don't let him take me," Grace begged recognizing the driver and van immediately.

The little girl clutched to Gerri's shirt as tears filler her eyes. The driver got out and pointed a gun the two girls.

"Give me the kid and maybe I'll let you live."

Part of Gerri's fear vanished as she realized who this man was She glared back not sure where her bravery was coming from considering she was looking down the barrel of a gun.

"You the son of a bitch trying to break through my firewall?"

The man was surprised for a moment as he looked at Gerri.

"Your firewall?" he asked matching her glare.

"That's right ass wipe my firewall!" Gerri yelled, "I built it. I maintain it, and I kept you out of it until McGarrett ordered me to drop it to distract you."

As the words left her mouth part of Gerri's brain was saying: _shut up shup up shut up! _The woman held her ground while she tried to figure out what her next move should be.

"You've been hanging around Detective Williams too much. Neither of you know when to keep your mouth closed," the man said as he lowered the gun and fired.

The bullet hit Gerri in the upper part of her leg. It was hot as it tore through her pants and into her flesh. Gerri screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Gerri!" Grace hollered going dropping the ground right beside the young woman.

Pain shot through her Gerri's leg and warm liquid began to seep out of the wound. The man approached and grabbed Grace's arm. The little girl couldn't find her footing as she was heaved up.

"Stand up!" the man ordered as the little girl tried to find purchase. "I warned your father."

The man squeezed Grace's arm.

"You're never going to see him again!"

More tears ran down Grace's cheeks at the threat. The man ignored her and turned the gun back to Gerri.

"And asked for you, you bitch. You're coming with us. You'll get me through that firewall and I'll get what I set out to get."

Knowing Gerri wasn't going anywhere he turned and pulled Grace towards the van as the sound of screeching tires came from behind. The man turned and saw Steve's truck rushing towards him.

"NO!" he screamed as he opened fired.

A few shots ricocheted off the fender. Gerri screamed and covered her head. The truck screeched to a halt. Steve, Danny, and Chin all got out taking cover behind the truck's doors. They had not returned fire while the truck was in motion not wanting to take a chance on missing their target and hitting Danny's daughter. Now they were steady and the three men had a better chance of making a clean shot.

"Back off," the man yelled turning the gun and pointing it at Grace's head, "I'll kill her. I swear to God I will."

Anger surged through Danny as he looked at his daughter's frightened expression. Without hesitation he took aim and fired. The shot landed between the crazed man's surprised eyes. He fell backwards onto the ground unmoving.

"Grace!" Danny yelled as he moved around the truck's door towards his daughter.

The little girl stood stiff and unmoving next to still man. Danny ran towards her scooping her into his arms. He lifted her with one arm and the other was pointing his gun at the man in case he so much as twitched. Chin came up next to Danny and kicked the fallen gun out of the way. He leaned down and put his finger to the kidnapper's neck. Chin shook his head indicating the man was dead. Danny breathed a sigh of relief as he tuck the gun into the back of his pants.

Grace had an iron grip around his neck and her body shook all over. Danny could feel her tears against his skin.

"Your safe, baby. I've got you," Danny soothed as he clutched to her.

He kissed her cheek as he felt a few tears of his own seeped through his eyes. Danny didn't want to think about how dangerously close he had come to losing his precious little girl today.

Steve had run to Gerri's aid as soon as the criminal had been taken down. He shed the button up short sleeve shirt that he had on over his t-shirt and use it to put pressure on Gerri's leg causing her to cry out.

"Ambulance is on the way," Chin assured pulling his cell phone away from his ear.

He knelt down next to Gerri helping her into a sitting position. Gerri nodded biting back the urge to cry out again in pain. Danny walked over carrying Grace.

"Gerri," the blond man whispered as he looked down at the blood soaking into Steve's shirt, "Thank you."

There wasn't much more to say. The two had gotten on each other's nerves more often than not when Gerri had been hired to manage their computer system. But today she had risked her life to protect Grace. For that Danny would never be able to repay her. Gerri managed a weak smile.

Sirens were heard in the distance. Steve lifted Gerri into his arms ready to place her on a gurney. Chin took over applying pressure to her leg. As the white vehicle approached all were relieved that this terrible ordeal was finally over.

H50

Steve walked into the hospital room carrying the bag of food and set on the little table next to the hospital bed. Gerri's leg was bandaged and propped up on several pillows. Gerri inhaled and made a face realizing what was in the bag.

"I hate shrimp, Steve. I don't eat anything that swims," she whined.

Steve opened the bag and popped the fried breaded shrimp into his mouth.

"You know if you are going to live on this island you need to learn how to like it," he said as he chewed.

Gerri rolled her eyes.

"How are Danny and Grace?" she asked.

"Their sleeping," he answered as he came and sat on the edge of the bed, "And uh thanks for everything today. Not just taking care of Grace, but dropping the wall so we could save Danny. You really went above and beyond."

Gerri gave him a small smile and nod. At that moment a nurse came in with pain medication and told Steve that it would probably make Gerri sleepy.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said from the doorway.

H50

Steve opened up the front door of his house. Low noise came from the T.V. Steve looked from the screen from to the couch. Danny had a pillow between his head and the back corner. Grace was snuggled up next him. Both were fast asleep. Relieved that they were safe and resting he walked across the room and disappeared into the kitchen.

_A/N: Hoped you liked it. Just a couple of things though. As I was writing I started to think that maybe HPD would have been closer to help Gerri and Grace. However after watch almost three seasons and rewatching the first two several times. I have no idea geographically where the police station is compared to the Iolani Palace. Besides HPD can't come in and save the day it has to be the H50 team._

_So glad the show's back. A month without nearly killed me. Now it looks like we get to wait another 2 weeks for another new episode. My favorite part from Monday's show was the fight at the end. Gun fights are okay, but I love the hand to hand stuff especially Danny's little part. He is so cute when he's kicking ass. _


End file.
